The present invention relates to an improved necktie construction.
Conventionally, a facing fabric material is sewed to the interior of a tie at the V-shaped end portions forming a pocket, primarily for aesthetic reasons when looking at the interior at the back of the tie and for insertion of the end of a relatively narrow, thicker lining to give shape, substance and body to the tie.
Yet this tie construction does not result in a perfect tie. The tie often still puckers, ripples, wrinkles and twists and does not maintain its shape. It is not sufficiently firm and resilient, and its life is limited. The "seven fold" (layer) construction used in very fine neckwear in the 1st half of this century provides a good quality tie but its cost is prohibitive, as it requires using at least twice as much fine (expensive) tie fabric as a conventional necktie.
Some have tried without success to remedy this situation, yet the fineness of the product requires a solution that could not be found. Some have tried to increase the thickness of the lining, but this produced a bulky, coarse tie.